


Summerhall

by jokerxpanther



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Robert's Rebellion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Elia Martell-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, POV Elia Martell, POV Rhaegar Targaryen, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Rhaegar POV in the future, Rhaegar Targaryen-centric, Rhaegar is not an asshole here, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Smut, Summerhall, War, deep talks while looking at the sky, no beta we die like men, three head dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpanther/pseuds/jokerxpanther
Summary: Summerhall, the place where their ancestors share historical moment together, the union of House Targaryen and House Martell. It's also the crown prince's favorite place.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Connington/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen minor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 71





	1. Elia I

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic when I had read the passage that Rhaegar loves visiting Summerhall, and here is my wild imagination what if Elia and Rhaegar had met there since Summerhall geographically was in Dorne's area. I also want to explore what actually happening between them in the canon universe. Wish me luck guys, hope you will enjoy this as much as I am.

A ruin place where the story of ghosts and its tragedy never stopped being told from one mouth to another, Summerhall, the once great castle that stood proudly now was only crumbs of its past. The place that had been left behind. It was rare for people to visit the broken castle yet tonight as odd as it's, a pair of strangers met for the first time. Both wore a heavy crown in their name. One was the Crown Prince of the Iron Throne while the other was the Princess of Dorne. 

“This place was built by Daeron II Targaryen to honor his wife Myriah Martell.” He continued . “A symbol of peace between House Targaryen and House Martell after their endless battles.”

The princess looking sourly at the ruins. "Yet it's only the ruins now." She had read the tales of the great tragedy, how many had died including the previous king yet a boy was born in that doom’s day, in this very place, “Prince Rhaegar Targaryen” the tales sang, the very man that now standing beside her.

"Yes, but not their ties." He looked down to meet her eyes. He was supposed to be younger, yet she felt like he had been older than her. "Tell me princess, it is a fate or a coincidence that we meet here tonight?” He paused then whispered quietly, “A Targaryen and a Martell…"

She observed him quietly. “It depends on what you want to believe, Your Grace." She spoke ever so gently.

"And what you believe?" He asked.

She didn't answer him immediately. For a few seconds they just stared, studying each other before she answered with a hint of challenge in her soft voice. "What do you think I believe, Your Grace?"

The prince curt a smile, fading a bit of the gloom in him.

 _No wonder half the realm making many tales of the prince’s beauty. There are so much beauty on him, it's almost unfair..._ She thought quietly adoring as well as envying him.

"I have heard many tales of the Dornish Princess." He said. “That the Dornish Princess is a graceful beauty, yet I've never heard of her sweet wit."

That made her smile back genuinely.

"I have heard many tales of you too, Your Grace. Yet I've never heard that the prince crown is such a flatterer.” 

"I'm not.” 

She raised one of her eyebrows with a smile. “Then what were you doing just now, Your Grace?”

“An honest thought.”

“Oh,” she batted her long-dark eyelashes at him. “But we have just met.”

A glint of amusement was shown in his indigo eyes, unlike the Daynes, his purplish eyes were shade in a deeper color, hypnotizing you to just look at it and nothing else.

“It’s true but I feel like there is no harm in compliment your wittiness unless you do find it offensive, then please accept my apology for such behavior.”

She laughed gently. “No, you do not need to worry, my prince. After all you didn’t say anything unpleasant and I do make my own judgement on you too. I guess in that regards we are even.” 

His eyes peered at her with soft smile. “Indeed. But still I would like to apology to you with my song. Would you mind listening, Princess Elia?”

She shook her head loving the sound of her name on his lips. “No, I won’t mind.” Daringly she felt a bit like teasing him more. “In fact, I’ve always wanted to witness it myself. Does it really as good as the tales tell or else, they were only boasting?”

He chuckled, “I’ll try my best not to disappointed you then my lady.”

He fetched his harp on the ground near him, then sitting himself on a big rock between the ruins while she watching. His fingers started playing the strings.

  
At first it was a soft and calming notes, after a moment it changed into sad tones. She looked at him slowly mesmerizing by the sight. The moon shimmering his silver hair, his eyes were closed. He looked so serene yet there was a sense of misery in him, sitting there between its ruins. Her eyes got teary. The more she listened to the song the more she could feel its grief. 

_What has he been through?_ She wondered.

  
The sadness in the song reminded her of her own misfortune. How people always treated her as weak person due to her fragile health. It’s saddened her when Oberyn could go to Essos to explore the world while she forced to stay in her own chamber. The pity of many eyes whenever they look at her. _“Poor Princess…”_ they said. Yet here she was, in Summerhall without anyone assist. Safely slipping away from her own maidens and guards to make her own journey to this place that she always wanted to visit.

Since she was young, she always curious about this place, the history and its tragedy. It was dared she said fascinating. And the reality wasn’t disappointed, the place held the aura of its tales. But who would have thought that she would meet the infamous crown prince here, the man despite his young age had folks making songs of him. Some even whispered that he would save them from the Mad King, would he though? A beautiful man with such sorrow in him…

A soft caress on her left cheek making her realize that the prince had stopped his play and standing quite close.

“Why are you crying, princess?” He asked quitely.

She looked up at him. His dark indigo eyes seemed genuinely worried for her. Then she realized she was crying the whole time. He wiped her tears away with his thumb ever so gently making her heart swell.

“Your song,” from up close he’s even more beautiful with his Old Valarys features, long silver hair, fair skin, and indigo eyes sharpen under the moon’s light. “It’s beautiful yet… so sad.” She said suddenly feeling a bit drained. The warm of his hand on her left cheek making her lean on more to his hand and close her eyes for a moment. His other hand whose rest on her waist pull her a bit closer. She looked up again and surprise to see an unexpected sight; a desire in the prince’s dark indigo eyes.

 _What a sight_. 

To think that she was the one that cause such expression on him made her felt a bit giddy. Looking down at her lips as if he wanted to kiss her.  
She looked down at his moist and soft lips, wondering its taste. Looking back at his darken indigo eyes, wanting to kiss him perhaps as much as he did, yet she wouldn’t allow that to happen. He was the crown prince, there was a line that she should never crossed. They also had just met. She must be mad if she acted carelessly. Reluctantly she pulled away from his embrace then walking some spaces away from him to calming her thundering heart. 

“What is the song titled?” she asked carefully, trying to make the situation less tense.

After a few beats he finally answered with a quiet voice. “The song of love and doom.”

She looked back at him, there he stood still in his place. Staring at her with eyes so deep as if he knew something she didn’t. Who is he? She thought. She felt like he was so much older, wiser, and more knowledgeable than what his age supposed to be. She had met many men when she still looking for suitor, younger and older, but none held an air like him. _Inhuman_ , like a ghost from the past and the future.

“Why would you name it that?” she asked after a long silence. The heavy air between them, the uneasy feeling she felt as if she had crossed a line that she wasn’t supposed to.

He stayed still, “It fits the song.”

“The song of love and doom,” she whispered quietly. Remembering the notes how it started with such sweetness but end up with tears falling down from her eyes. Indeed, very fitting. 

“Forgive me, Your Grace. If you don’t mind me asking but– what inspire you to make such song?”

There was a long silence before he responded. “Because of the things I have seen in the future.” 

_In the future?_ she thought curiously. She had heard many tales of people who could see the future or visions, some of them did bore the Targaryen’s last name. The reason that the Targaryen like to have incestuous marriage was to maintain their Valyrian blood pure due to theirs mystical blood. Their off-spring could make them ride dragons and some see the future even couldn’t be burnt by fire the tales said, she wondered what about the fire from the sun itself. Would it still not burn them?

“Could you perhaps see the future, Your Grace?” She asked carefully and curious.

He gazed at the full moon and answer her quietly. “Yes.” He paused seemingly in a deep thought before looking back at her. “And I have seen you wearing a black and red cloak.”

She gasped. _Black and Red cloak?_ What a bold statement. “As it means a Targaryen’s cloak?” She dared say, looking at the prince with assessment, “As your bride?” The Prince eyes unwavering before giving her a nod. “But–” She shook her head trying to compose her uneasy heart. “Everyone knows that His Grace is looking for a Valaryan’s bride in Essos for you.”

“Yes, he is. But he will fail.” He said with certainty.

“Fail– why?” she asked dubiously, should she believe such words?

“I’m not sure myself.”

She observed him, looking for a hint of a lie in his gesture or face. But she found none. “You can see the future but not everything,” she murmured to herself, but apparently the Prince heard her.

“Yes. I can only see a few parts while the rest reminds mystery.” He said confirming her own assumption.

The prince wasn’t known as a liar. But still she shouldn’t trust a man’s words, especially a man that she had just met. Whether it’s a prince with a good reputation or not.

“But there was Lord Tywin’s daughter. If there is no Valaryan’s bride for you, certainly he will take this opportunity. In fact, he already told my lady mother about his intention to marry off his daughter to you after he rejected my lady mother’s proposal of a marriage between me and my brother with one of Lord Tywin’s twins.” _Instead he offered his dwarf son to me rather than his heir_ , she thought quite spiteful with Lord Tywin’s insult to her house.

  
He looked at her again. “Yet until now, you haven’t betrothed to anyone.” She gasped at the realization. He had a point. It’s true, despite her age at one and twenty, she was still unmarried or betrothed to anyone. She thought her lady mother had given up looking for her a suitor due to her health issue and her lady mother’s standard who seem a bit too excessive. Everything made sense now. In fact, her mother had stopped looking for her suitor after their visit from Casterly Rock. 

Who would had thought that all this time she was aiming for the crown prince. She should have known better; her lady mother was playing a dangerous game against one of the most dangerous men in Westeros. Although it did fit her lady mother’s nature as viper well–she who wouldn’t have stayed still after such insult to Dorne.

“They were playing the game,” the prince calmly walked at her side. “But your lady mother will come out as the victor.” 

She looked up at him when he already stood two feet away from her. “But Lord Tywin’s is the King’s Hand. Why would he choose me over his Hand’s daughter?” 

His face turned sour. “My father is a mad man. He doesn’t trust his own hand nor his family. He sees everyone as enemy.” A man in his position– quite young though but must acted dutiful and wiser for the good of the realm even more so when his mad father had caused so much chaos and diversity making enemies in every corner. She felt sympathetic towards the young man who must live with many expectations on him, to be better than his mad father, to be a better king.

If his father truly would fail finding a Valaryan’s bride for him in Essos, the only option that he would have was to search in Westeros. The Baratheon shared close blood with the Targaryen, yet they didn’t have any daughter, only three sons. She looked at the place where she was now, Summerhall. A proof of a union of House Targaryen and House Martell. It had happened twice centuries ago between Daeron II Targaryen and Myriah Martell and another between Daenerys Targaryen and Maron Martell. 

Suddenly the prince’s words felt even more real. “I do have a Valaryan’s blood in my veins.” She whispered more to herself than to the prince. 

The prince glance at her conclusion. “You are quite insightful, princess.” 

“Your Grace, I feel honored that you share this with me, but why would you when you can always avoid answering such questions? after all we have just met. I’m sure it’s not wise to share something so bold with a stranger like me.”

“A stranger that will soon become my wife.” He stated ever so boldly. “I do hope for us to be able to trust each other.”

She stared at him, his eyes determine and undoubtful. She wanted to believe, oh it’s so easy to believe a man like him, a crown prince with a good reputable, dashing, and beautiful. If she was just a young girl, she would have nodded her head immediately and let her desire speak for the man carelessly. But she was an adult woman, a Princess of Dorne, had been shaved by her lady mother since she was a child to be always cautious and rational. The prince might be speaking the truth, his vision might be real, but she would only believe what was presence now.

“I would like to trust you, Your Grace. But no–not until the day His Grace truly fail with his search.” She looked at the prince unafraid, hoping the prince catch the earnest in her words. “But you also do not need to worry as this conversation will remind with me alone. I promise you that with my honor as Princess of Dorne.”

She thought she will see a disappointed or even an angry look from the prince but it was quite the opposite. She caught a glim of fondness from the prince’s eyes.

“I respect your judgement, princess. Above all, trust is something that we earn. If I do receive your trust it means I deserve so. However, can I ask you one favor?”

A bit curious and a bit cautious, she nodded her head. “If it please you, Your Grace.”

“Promise me, that you will meet me again here if my father does fail.”

After a long thought, she nodded. “I promise.”

The prince slowly took her hand and gave a soft kiss on its back, making her body trembling a bit. He peered at her through his long eyelashes. “Till we met again, princess.” He said breathlessly. His thumb gave her hand a soft stroke before letting her go.

…  
A.C. 279 Dorne

She was sewing with her ladies when the news came, that Lord Baratheon and his wife were killed during their mission finding Rhaegar’s Valaryan bride. The needle she was using end up hurting her. She hissed. 

“Oh no Princess Elia, you are hurt.”

“No, it’s fine. Lady Elaine no need to worry.” 

“But–”

“I’m fine.” She assured her, but accept when one of the ladies giving her an aid. After they’d done, she gave her maiden a soft thank before she continued her sewing now more carefully.

Her previous meeting with the crown prince had remained a secret, as she had promised him. No one know, not even Ashara, her closest friend. It’s almost a year after their first meeting, she almost certain that the Prince was wrong until today where his words came into reality.

“Have you heard that the King was looking for a bride in Westeros now?” one of her ladies said.

“I heard every lord with daughter had offered the King their daughter.” One chimed in with a giggle.

“Who wouldn’t thought? The chance to be part of the royals, beside anyone would be lucky to be able marrying a handsome and generous prince.”

“It was known that the prince like giving to the poorer, a gallant knight, and a beautiful one too! Any lady who married him would be the luckiest,” said another.

Yes, but there is a sense of doom in him. She thought suddenly feeling a bit cold.

“I heard rumors that Lord Tywin was the one who killed the Baratheons so he can marry off his daughter to the Prince.”

“Hush! You should never say such words carelessly even though we are in Dorne, ears are everywhere.” Elia finally spoke after being a listener. “It could kill you, my dear friend.” She warned them out of care for her ladies.

“You speak the truth, Princess. Please forgive me.” The lady said.

“Princess Elia, what do you think?” Ashara asked now after silence for a while, she looked at her with worry unlike the other ladies who seem excited for her answer. “I’m certain that your lady mother will also give a proposal to the King.” She continued.

Keeping her façade, she continued sewing, “I’ll do what is best for Dorne.” Not truly lying as duty always her priority as the princess of dorne. Yet she decided to be a bit more playful she gave her ladies a wink “It’s certainly far better marrying the prince rather than an older lazy lord with drunk habit.” She said receiving giggle from the ladies even the quite Ashara.

“You speak the truth again, princess.”  
…

A few moons after the news, it’s whispered here and there that Tywin’s had offered the Mad King his daughter, yet the King refused so harshly even as telling his Hand that a servant must stayed a servant. Her lady mother couldn’t hide her smirk when the news came to them from one of the court’s merchants. Besides that, there was also a news that Prince Rhaegar often visited Summerhall alone and without the kingsuard, some folks said he like to go there to make new songs and spent his time to remind him of the past. This time Elia couldn’t hide her own smirk.

She did promise the prince that she would go to Summerhall after the king attempt to find him a bride in Essos failed, but she never promised him that she would go there immediately.  
Will he mad at me though? She thought, quite entertain with the thought.  
…  
That night when everyone was already asleep, she slipped away from her chamber, and fetch her horse. She kept a few weapons like daggers for safety below her warm gown. She might be not a great warrior like her lady mother, nor she was as strong and quick as Oberyn. But she did learn some basic moves that any woman even a woman with a fragile health like her can do from Oberyn. She wore a black cloak to protect her from the cold night air as well as disguise, just like the first time she went to Summerhall.

She wasn’t sure if she would find the Prince there tonight. Foolishly they never discuss how to contact each other. Having to send raven would be a bit dangerous. The maestar would ask her who she would like to send the massage to, making her breaking her promised to him. Hence, she chose to came to the place when the full moon happened just like when she met him. 

After a long hours of journey she arrived at Summerhall. Her doubt was vanished when she heard a harp was being played at the place. She tied her horse nearby before walking to the place. Some part of her were anxious while the other parts were quite excited to meet him again.

When she finally found him, it was at the same exact position the last time she saw him played his harp, with his eyes close. He looked as stunning as the last time she remembered.

She quietly watched him play, always enjoying the melody as well as its sight. If the prince had noticed her arrival, he did a great job not showing any sign of it. After a time, he finally opened his eyes and met with her dark orbs. He didn’t look surprised, making her assumption that the prince already knew as the correct answer. He continued to play his harp; dark indigo eyes never left her with such intensity. She couldn’t look away. When the song finished, she let out a heavy breath.

“You have finally come.” He said breaking the silence with a hiss. She could sense that the prince was angry at her the moment she met his eyes. But somehow it didn’t make her afraid of him instead it turning her on in illogical sense, there was so much more than angry. She wanted to see the other side of him so badly. Wanted to unfold this man from many songs.

“I have heard rumors that this place became your favorite, some folks said that the prince love spending his time alone here without the kingsguard. I wonder why…” she said teasingly. She smirked when she saw his eyebrows irks with irritation and his eyes darken at her. She crossed her hands in front of her chest, suddenly feeling so confidence she walked gracefully towards the man. The prince eyes following her every moves; she loved that in this moment that she had all his full attention. When she stood in front of him closely, she looked up and whispered with her husky voice. “Have you wait for me, Your Grace?”

Her seduction trick had made the prince even more angry at her, but she could feel the heating gaze on his eyes. Despite his rage, the prince also wanted her. She wondered until when the prince would keep his patience before losing it.

“Don’t play game with me, princess.” He said with low and dangerous tone as if to warn her but it made her elevated more.

She inched closer, basically throw herself at him. Her soft body against his hard one. Her hands on his shoulder. “… or else what, Your Grace?” she said breathlessly gazing at the prince’s dark indigo eyes with want and need.

It earned herself a groan from the prince before he finally claimed her lips with his. A kiss that she had been long waiting since she met him but could only denied at first, but now she didn’t need to resist anymore. She touched his hair pulling him closer, only to receive more groan from him. Fire against fire. It burnt her, she shivered under his touch. He smell like the night and fire.

When he wanted to deepening the kiss, she opened her mouth to let him in. Allowing him to explore and taste her with his surprisingly talented tongue. His hair was so soft against her palms. She pulled away to take a breath, meeting his hooded dark gaze for a split second before he claimed her lips one more time.

Gone was the melancholy prince, right now was only the dragon prince with his passion for fire. The sun’s fire.

He pushed her against the broken wall then biting her earlobe. She wanted to say something but the only things that could escape from her mouth was her soft moans. 

He returned to her mouth then to her jaw and then her neck before coming back to her lips. She felt like her legs had gone weak but he held her so tightly preventing her from falling. The prince craved her as much as she did. For a time, they just consume each other before he broke the kiss with heavy breathing. She felt weak and consummate, looking at his swollen lips and messy hair making her low parts warmer with need. He rested his forehead against hers. Dark indigo eyes looking at her as if she was the only one matter.

“What have you done to me?” he said breathlessly.

“You want me as much as I want you.” She said thick with lust. She touched his face. “I want you now.” 

He groaned, pulled her even closer if it possible. She could feel his hardness between her legs touching her lower part making her moan with need.

“We…can’t…” he said so slow as if it was so hard for him to even talk.

“Why? Didn’t you said that I will be your wife? Why don’t we do it now?” she said heavily breathing. She wanted to kiss him again.

“You make everything harder, Elia.” He said so low, this is the first time he called her name without any title in it making it felt more intimate and closer.  
“Please Rhaegar.”

After taking a long breath he kissed her one more time before pulled away. “No, this is not the right time. You deserve better, Elia.”

It frustrated her that he decided to be honorable man in this time of hours when she didn’t want him to. His body was hot against her, she could feel his need for her yet he was trying to treat her better. She couldn’t decide whether she hated him for it or even fell deeper for him. She didn’t like the feel when she lost his warm. She already missed it.

He took her messing hair and smooth it to return it to the right place. “Please wait Elia, in a moon from now on I will go to Dorne for our engagement. It’s been decided. My father had accepted your lady mother's proposal.”


	2. Elia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Elia engagement is on early 279 A.C. so I find it interesting that their marriage happen the next year. I feel like that one year gape has plenty chances for them to start bonding and get to know each other better.

A.C. 279, Sunspear, Dorne

Rhaegar did not lie.

A moon after their last meeting, her lady mother informed her that the king had accepted their marriage proposal. A feast had been prepared to welcome the prince that soon would arrive at Sunspear.

Elia had always been a princess since she was born, the people had treated her no less than that. However, after the announcement of her engagement to the crown prince, people would come to greet her with more enthusiasm.

"Soon, you will be their future queen, that's why people treated you far better than before." Oberyn whispered.

Oberyn, her younger brother that felt more like her own twin. Since a child they had always been closed, inseparable even. He understood her more than anyone else she knew. She could tell unlike everyone here who had been excited towards the idea of her being their future queen. Oberyn did not like it.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be the queen of the realm?"

Elia understood of his wariness, she knew if something bad happened to her he would be the first one to act on her behalf. If it was needed, he would even fight anyone who give her a slight scratch, that's how protective her brother was. Her sweet brother but also very dangerous if he wanted to be, he had the title of the Red Viper not for nothing.

"I'm aware Oberyn. This is the duty that I have to do for Dorne. Our Lady Mother knows the risk, but she still took it."

"She did it out of spite for Tywin Lannister. She has sacrificed you for her own vengeance to his insult."

"Hush..." Elia warned him carefully. "Don't let our mother hear this, or else she will punish you for speaking so carelessly."

"Let her punish me as long as you don't have to marry the prince."

Oberyn as rebellious as he was, she knew he was afraid of her future fate, no one knew what would happen but she was very aware of its dangers. It's a lie if she said that she wasn't afraid, perhaps Oberyn could see it that's why he insisted. After all he could read her as much as she could read him.

Elia touched her brother cheek softly. "I know you worry for me, but rest assured Oberyn I won't let something bad happen to me. I'm a viper as much as you are."

Oberyn looked at her with worry still on his face before letting out a heavy sigh. "I should have cut my tongue, for that reason alone you could have married Ser Baelor Hightower instead of the prince. It's less dangerous and you will be much safer."

Elia let go of his cheek and chuckled. Yes, it's true that she could have married Ser Baelor of House Hightower, in fact she was already half in love with him until he fart in their presence. Oberyn started to call him Baelor Breakwind which making her couldn't look into his eyes without laughing.

"It's in the past, we must let go."

"If something bad happens to you, I will never forgive myself. Promised me, Elia that you will be okay."

"I promised." She said but chill suddenly ran through her skin, she knew she didn't know what kind of fate ahead waiting for her but she could only pray for the Gods to be merciful, for the Stranger to never touch her.

...

Prince Rhaegar came along with three of the Kingsguards, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Jon Connington. Following by his other parties. He looked exactly like the prince from the songs with his High Valaryan features. He wore a black suit that covered by his breastplate with three head dragons engraved on it, a red cape on his back swaying as his white horse rode, and a sword on his left waist. She always met him at night, but today in a daylight he shone even brighter. She could hear the people around her, young and old swoon over his gallant charm.

His deep indigo eyes meeting hers for a second. In that moment she realized how much she had missed him. But of course, she knew she couldn't let it show, as they must act that they had never met before this which was kinda silly but still necessary to avoid any unwanted scandal.

He got off the horse then walking towards her lady mother. He gave her a smile, her lady mother welcomed it quite excitedly. "Welcome to Dorne, Your Grace. It was an honor for you to visit our humble place."

"The pleasure is mine, princess." He said politely before kissing her lady mother hand.

After that his mother introduced him to Doran who standing beside her. The exchange between them was as polite as quite men like them could do. Now she realized how the two of them quite similar in a sense. Then the moment that everyone seemed to be waited for come as her lady mother introduced him to her. She could feel everyone eyes on them, the pores on her skin felt so itchy with the obvious attention.

"This is Princess Elia Martell, my only daughter as well as your betrothed, Your Grace."

He took her hand then kissed it softly, a bit linger just like the way he had held her hand back in Summerhall.

"It's a pleasure to finally meeting you, Princess Elia." He said, eyes holding hers. She felt his thumb secretly caress her palm. If no one was here, she would already smash her lips to him. But as graceful as she had been teached. She greeted him with a perfect courtesy.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said gently, she gave him a secret caress back. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Your Grace."

His eyes light up to her. "Yes, I'm sure I will. As I can see now myself that Dorne is a beautiful place as I've been told before."

She gave him a soft smile; he stroked her hand one last time before letting it go to meet with Oberyn dagger look. Her brother didn't hide his unwelcomeness towards the prince.

They had met though, during a tourney a few years back. Rhaegar had unhorsed him, but Oberyn never showed dislike towards him until today. She had listened to Oberyn's story during that tourney with excitement as she couldn't watched it herself due to her health issue. But during that tale, he never once spoke ill about the prince crown but it seems today and fowards it's gonna changed.

...

"What is on your mind?" Rhaegar asked her, they were finally alone at a tower near the garden after seperated for hours. It was a peaceful night, with the stars shone beautifully at the midnight sky. The winds touching her hair softly. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell were guarding the entrance downstairs, it's quite far from them. The Kingsguards had treated her well, especially Arthur as he was her childhood friend along with Ashara. But Ser Jon Connington, despite his politeness to her, she could feel something was a bit off about him.

As for the supper, it was end with a good note. Rhaegar managed to stole the heart of the Dornish people especially the ladies once he played his harp, making them wept by his songs. While a few hours ago he had been in the company of Doran and her lady mother, perhaps talking about the future politic between the two great houses.

She remembered her lady mother's words before she went to talk with Rhaegar. _"This is the time for you to get closer to the prince. Use it well, my love."_

 _If only you know, dear mother._ She thought to herself.

They were standing side by side in a tower but she looked at the stars with the faraway look. "Do you think my mother make the right choice by engage me to you?"

Rhaegar was silence for a while. "Right or wrong is something that I don't have the answer." She could feel a hand touching her hair and tuck it on her ear gently. It seemed like he loved doing that. She looked up at him, meeting with his deep indigo eyes. "But I for once did not mind my father decision regarding this issue."

She absorbed his face, every details of it to be printed on her mind. He could have all maidens in the seven kingdoms just by looking into his deep purple eyes. Certainly there were many beautiful women more than her, he could have it all yet here he was. "Don't you want to marry someone that said to be the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, like Cersei Lannister?"

"She is beautiful, but I find that she was lacking the warm of the sun unlike someone else I know."

Elia chuckled then teased him. "You are good with words, Your Grace. It will be quite handy for your future reign I believe."

"If you say so, but my reign wouldn't be complete without you, Elia." 

Elia shaking her head slowly. She looked down. Being a Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was something that she never thought would happen to her, the duty that one must bear, the dangers that one must face. Did she have the strength to do all of that? She whispered. "Do you think I'm worthy?"

Then a hand touched her jawline to make her look up at him. Somber eyes looking back at her. He didn't say any words just kissing her ever so gently as if she was the most precious thing.

"You are worthier than anyone I know." He said, but it made her cried. All the uneasiness that she had been trying to conceal suddenly burst out of surface with nothing to hide anymore.

"I'm so afraid Rhaegar." she sobbed. "What if I'm not strong enough to face everything?"

Rhaegar held her face, his eyes looked at her so determine. "You are stronger than you knew."

She didn't know if he was saying the truths or not, the things that could show his words to be true was herself. Whether Rhaegar said that to ease her mind or not she did feel a bit better. But she realized this was not something that she must constantly asking herself or doubt again, this was something that she must fulfill no matter what happen. She did not want to disappoint Dorne nor him. She must be that person, that person with the heavier crown along with Rhaegar. The duty that both must do for the good of the realm. This was their fate like it or not.

"Don't you want to marry someone you love?" the winds caress their skin, whispering things that both knew they couldn't have.

"Love is a luxury for someone like me." His somber eyes looking at her, the air still for a few moments but seems like so much longer, in that moment she felt so much connected to him. So, she held his face lovingly, before she kissed him.

Rhaegar kissed her back, all the fires that both of them had left in Summerhall suddenly return like an electricity. If someone that could understand him better, it was her. As she could feel his sweet touch around her body. She suddenly wanted to give him, her heart. And pray for him to never broke it. Because once she loved, she would love it hard.

Perhaps what they had now was only attraction and lust, but in the future it could blossom into love. As she found him not that hard to love and as she felt connected with him in a way that she couldn't understand herself yet.

His kissed was as hot as she remembered. She smiled between their kisses. "What if someone sees us."

"I miss you." His confession made her heart trembling.

"You sound like a man in love." She teased.

He chuckled softly. "You are a woman that hard not to love, as lovely as you are." Then he bit her earlobe, she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "Don't you know? That sound of yours made me come every damn night."

This foreign side of him that kept coming out making her want to discover more new sides of him.

She pushed him towards the tower wall behind them. Then caress his groin that already hard softly.

She looked up at him hotly, he looked down at her with eyes so dark with lust. It making her wet with need, but she must hold it for the triumphant revenge after the Summerhall. She kissed him hotly then biting his earlobe just like what he had done to her, it earned herself a groan from him. Then her husky voice whispered. "It's a lovely eve, Your Grace. I will never forget this night." Then she let go of him. He looked at her disbelief and in haze. She gave him a triumphant smile before walking away with her expose bareback in her current silk gown and swaying hips to return to her chamber.

Indeed, nothing is sweeter than revenge. Hope he couldn't sleep just like what she had experienced after his touched weeks ago.

If he wanted endurance then let test how strong he could handle her challanges. She sure wouldn't make it easy for him.


	3. Rhaegar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany turned back to the squire. “I know little of Rhaegar. Only the tales Viserys told, and he was a little boy when our brother died. What was he truly like?”
> 
> The old man considered a moment. “Able. That above all. Determined, deliberate, dutiful, single-minded.” (ASOS, Daenerys I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first Rhaegar's POV!

A.C. 279, Sunspear, Dorne

The smell of sand and desert, the afternoon heat from the sun. Rhaegar took a long-deep breath before opening his eyes to see the lively place of Sunspear. Children playing and laughing at each other jests, no worries in their innocent faces, a true freedom that only a child could ever have. His eyes turned wishful and somber at the same time. A peaceful life that Rhaegar did wish he had but no longer as such a life was never meant for someone like him who had been born in grief and foreseen what kind of future awaiting them. 

It's something that he came to accept with a steely heart after the past had taught him in the worst way when he was being an ignorant to such.

And so, he had decided to dedicated his life to fulfil it, even it's meant sacrificing his own wishes, this was the only way or else humanity would perish and none of them had seen what kind of bleak future awaiting them if he ended up failing.

And Elia, he switched his gaze from the children to the woman whom currently giving them foods with sweet smile on her face. Here, Elia shone like a bright sun. Dorne was her home, where she belonged. 

_But the realm needed her, she was part of the song of ice and fire._ A voice echoed in his head clashing with his own thought.

Before Summerhall, he had met her in dreams once or twice or more, he did not count. Her gentle voice, it was calming. Sometimes he heard her sing and it’s the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It’s magical but it was only a dream. When he woke up she had already gone. Many days he yearnt to meet her again, to hear the angelic voice that somehow brought him comfort. Then one day he dreamt of her again but she no longer wore her usual orange skirt of Dornish maiden, it was replaced by a Targaryen cloak on her back with red and black skirt. As she looked at him then whispered sweetly, _‘Summerhall’_.

It's her called that brought him there.

When they finally met, he knew it's a destiny. Standing alone between the ruins of Summerhall, the woman in his many dreams. A delicate beauty that he came to know bore a gentle and good heart for her people.

Her life soon would change though, by marrying him the realm would demand so much from her. She would be a future queen. Her life was going to get harder, the responsibilities that one must face would be tougher to bear.

His own mother, a queen to the realm, living in the torture of her own husband and king. His mad father. While he could only watch as her mother bleed helplessly. Many nights he couldn’t sleep for the thought of his mother dying in the hand of his madness. It was sickening and suffocating being so useless. More than one time, he had asked his lady mother to leave Westeros for her own sake. But his mother would give him the same answer with a sad smile on her face, “ _Rhaegar, my dear son, I have endure this for so long because I know you will bring change one day. You will save us all from him. Just promised me to be always a dutiful one for the realm.”_

Such believe her mother had for him. He thought grimly. But he knew his mother was stronger than anyone he knew, used to the unfair treatment of his mad father with grain of salt.

 _But Elia…_ he thought deeply.

He had seen her wit and cleverness like a viper. She seemed to be quite insightful that would make her a great queen one day but she was also like Summer, so passionate and full of life, warm like the sun. It's not bad qualities for one to have, however King's Landing was not a place suit for someone like her especially in his father's reign. There were too much grimness. He was afraid that his mad father would take that light away from her. His cruelty that took no bound, he had never shown any mercy, not to his kins nor strangers, Rhaegar did not want her to see or experience what he had. _Nightmares_. Living in the court will be very hard for her as Winter wouldn't bring her any good. 

Though he knew reality better as his visit to Dorne was nothing but a duty to take her to King's Landing along with him. A tradition that one must did before marrying a crown prince, to learn the queenship and courts' life. Hoping otherwise he knew was just a wishful thinking.

"Something seemed bothering you, my prince." Jon Connington, one of the kingsguards that the King had sent to company him as well as one of his close friends, had asked him. His tone usually eager but nowadays it seemed to be lacking of it. In fact, he seemed to be a bit down since arriving at Dorne.

"I was thinking to keep Princess Elia here until the marriage."

"But that is impossible, Your Grace."

"I know."

"Why would you want to keep her here?" He paused then continue. "Perhaps Your Grace don't favour the princess's company?"

Rhaegar shook her head slightly. "No, It's just my father." Jon seemed to understand the underlying tone in his answer. Then Rhaegar continue with concern showed evidently on his face. "I'm afraid that my father will treat her ill. He never likes Dornishmen."

"Yet he arranged a marriage between the two of you." Jon quickly replied almost like a spite. Rhaegar looked at his company. Jon's face if it's not showed anger then it's an obvious dour that he quickly trying to conceal but fail. "Forgive me, Your Grace. It's disrespectful of me to speak so carelessly."

Rhaegar ignored that. "I have been wanting to ask you Jon. For the past few days you seemed to be a bit down. Have something bad happened to you?"

Jon shook his head weakly. "No Your Grace, it's just that I'm not used with Dorne's weather yet."

A blatant lie, Rhaegar could see that. But he did not want to pry and play along with him for now.

"I hope you will get use to it soon. As we perhaps will often visit Dorne after I marry her."

Jon didn't answer him, he stayed silence for a while before asking him. "You seem to fancy her."

Rhaegar then smiled. "How can I'm not?" he said looking back at her with softness in his eyes. "She is the sun."

...

A ceromany was held the next day. Many representative from noble houses sworns to House Martell came. House Allyrion of Godsgrace, House Blackmont of Blackmont, House Dalt of Lemonwood, House Dayne of Starfall, House Gargalen of Saltshore, House Jordayne of the Tor, House Manwoody of Kingsgrave, House Qorgyle of Sandstone, House Santagar of Spottswood, House Uller of Hellholt, House Yronwood of Yronwood, and many more, each of them giving him and Elia gifts. That day was the official engagement between him and Elia with Dornish's culture and tradition. It was unlike anythiing he had experienced before. 

When the sun fully set into the horizon, they asked him to change clothes into one thin layer of white-skirt that only covered his hips to knees, while the rest of his body remind naked. It's part of the ceremony so he followed their instruction out of respect. It's not end there. They brought him to a cave with a pool of water. He was asked to kneel down on the sand beside the pool. He could see around him, there are so many candles in the cave and became their only source of light in the darkness.

This was one of Dornish's ritual before a marriage between two people, one thing that he had read in his many books. He had imagined one but to experience it himself was different.

After a full day seperated from Elia, he finally saw her again, she was brought to him, kneel down one feet away in front of him. Wearing a similar white skirt and a white cropped top almost as naked as he was. The ruling princess started to speak foreigner words, like a spell. Then showering him with sand then water, Elia got the same treatment after him. Then the princess instructed him to step into the pool of water to standing at the center, Elia followed him then stood face to face with him. After both of them standing in the center. The princess was pouring a red liquid that look and smell like blood. He looked at the pool which starting to change its color to the red of blood.

"Your Grace, this was the vipers blood. We believed the blood of vipers will gave us strenght, health, and youth. May the blood of the vipers will bless both of you." The princess said. "Please take some water into your palm then give it to Princess Elia, Your Grace. For she must drink it."

He looked at Elia. She gave him a little nod. A silence push for him to do what her mother had told him to. So he took some into his palms. Elia was stepping closer towards him, an arm reach. Then he took the water in his hand towards her right in front of her chest, then she was lowering her head, tuck away her wet hair to stay on her back, before drink the water-blood slowly from his palm. He felt his heart thundering at the sight. It felt so sacral and intimate, making him felt a little closer to his bride-to-be.

"It's your turn now, Princess Elia." Her mother said. Elia nodded before took the water on her palms then gave it to him. He drunk it from her palm. The taste was strange in his mouth as he never drink something like that before but it's not as bad as he thought it would be. He even could taste Dornish wine on it. Perhaps the blood had been fused with the notorious wine making it less smelt.

After that, the princess started to pray again and he only follow her words by words. His eyes couldn't help but focus on Elia. The sight of her right now was breathtaking. She was wet from head to toe. Her usual wavy hair now was straighten due to its wetness. Her skin was exposed, the white cropped top and skirt has gone wet as well, those clothes hide so little, failing on their purpose of covering her body from his wondering eyes. The white skirt of her had turned red now just like his. He could see it thighten around her hips almost like a second skin. Then he gazed up again a bit linger on her expose hips on the side and a peak of her bossom until his eyes reached her dark orbs who had already looking at nothing but him. And he cursed.

For Seven Gods, he wanted her.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time getting in Rhaegar's head, and I love writing about him. When I wrote about his thought I feel like I understand him a bit more of him and his suffering. No wonder he was such a complex character in the books. What do you guys think? Please leave your thought here. Your support will always help keeping me going so thanks a lot!


	4. Rhaegar II

King's Landing was not something he long to see now as he looked at his future bride.

Over a month he had spent his time in Dorne, getting to know the people, their life, and her. Stealing kisses here and there, for he must be mad as he couldn't get enough of her luscious lips. Resisting her was truly a challange for him as his desire for her grew even stronger each time he spent more time with her. He wanted nothing but to devour her. He knew she was his duty, yet he realized it's more complicated than it ought to be.

She was more than that, he knew yet he didn't have any courage to welcome such feeling that grew within. For she deserved far better. For such feeling was never for a man like him, someone who had no freedom to follow selfish wishes.

As he getting know her more he felt even more certain that his home wouldn't suit Elia. But what to come was unavoidable.

Once they had arrived at King's Landing, his queen mother welcome her future good-daughter with respect and kindness yet the king didn't even bother to throw her a glance. He held back his anger as he greet him formally.

The man in front of him now was only a cell of his father. He had been consumed by his own paranoid. His eyes were restless, quite red, like he had never had a good sleep. His hair unruly long and his nails was long and dirty as if he did not have any handmaiden to take care of him. But no the fact was he wouldn't let anyone touch him, too afraid to let them do such tasks. After Duskendale everything turn out sourer for his father state. Now he did not look like a king ruling the Seven Kingdoms, but a mad man just like his notorious title.

Elia's posture was a bit rigid as she met him for the first time. She must know about his father madness but to see him directly was another story especially after a blantant disrespectful act of his father by ignoring her. He could tell her discomfort, but she managed to hide it well in her courtesy and soft smile.

Such a lady she was.

"So you manage to bring the Dornish whore here?" His father said to him shamelessly. Rhaegar clitched his fists hard.

This was why he never wanted Elia to come to King's Landing. His father had been too far gone in his power, stamping everyone like they were ants.

"Your Majesty, her name is Princess Elia Martell. She was a respectable woman. With all due respect I beg you to call and treat her as such." He said calmly but firmly.

The King looked at him with eyes ready to snap. "I'm the King! I can call her whatever I want to call her! Who are you to demand such thing?!"

He could see darkness in his eyes. He and him had never get along for a very long time. If anything his father hated him. 

"Do you want to be her hero by trying to protect her now? Or do you want to make the smallfolks making songs of your bravery now just like what they always did. Trying to gain their symphaty so you can turn against me and dethrone me as soon as there is a chance?!"

"Your Majesty..." His mother got up from her sit, panic. Trying to calm her husband as she always did.

"If you were not my heir, I would have cut your tongue by myself. Be grateful for that. Now get out of my sight. Make sure that your whore didn't cause any trouble in my kingdom." He said not hiding his disgust while sitting on the Iron Throne. 

The people watched the scene in silence and horror. As no one dare to speak again. 

Rhaegar closed her eyes. Breathing in and out, trying to gain his composure back. Then he felt a hand touch his hand gently. And he opened his eyes to meet dark brown eyes, looking at him with concern yet there was an air of understanding in Elia's soft eyes. Calming the storm within his heart. He gives her an appreciation look as he tug her hand back.

"Come, my lady." He said before leaving the throne room quitely, follow by their servants.

...

"I'm sorry." The first thing he said to her.

This was her first day in King's Landing yet she had recieved such insult from her father. He wouldn't even question her if she decided to go back home now.

"It's not your fault."

"No, I'm part to blame. You don't deserve such insult, Elia. On behalf of my father, I beg your forgiveness."

Elia touched his cheek tenderly. "Rhaegar, this is not your fault okay. Stop blaming yourself, don't make it even harder for you."

He looked her in the eyes. The way she was trying to comfort him was so genuine filled him with such warmness. How could she stand strong after such insult especially with the possibility that this was perhaps the first time someone had insult her in that way. He had seen how many people respected her in Dorne. If anything he should have been the one who give her comfort not the other way around.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She gave him a soft chuckle then whisper only he could hear. "I was furious."

Her confession brought a genuine smile on his lips. "But it's nothing compares to what you must have been feeling, Rhaegar." Her tone softer. "Is he always treat you that way? He is your father but..."

Rhaegar walked away from her, looking at the horizon longly. Maegor Holdfast was quite as no one was around after he had dismissed them all as he need privacy with her. Although he knew some of his father birds were still here, hiding somewhere around here. But he spoke so quitely, making sure no one can hear him except her. "He has changed, now he only sees me as enemy not his son."

"And you are okay with that?"

Rhaegar turned around to her. "I'm used to it."

"You don't deserve that."

"As you are." He walked to her to hold her in his arms. "After we married, let's leave King's Landing and stay at Dragonstone, Elia. For our own good."

He looked her in the eyes. "So for the time being, I hope you can bear my father."

Elia's eyes light up.

"You forget one thing about me, Rhaegar."

He looked at her bewildered.

She gave him a confident smile. "I'm a Martell. I'm Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."

Right there and then he kissed her.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't believe that Rhaegar and Elia didn't try to get to know each other. They have a year after their engagement to get to know each other so the posibilities what happen on that year was quite fascinating to explore. Based from what happen to Sansa after she bethored to Joffrey, the prince crown, she came to King's Landing and live there before the marriage. So I believe this happen to Elia too, she was brought to King's Landing. Therefore she must have been living there for quite sometime and get a bad treatment by her good-father who is known for being a racist to his own grandchild. What Elia must have get must be uglier, and I don't think Rhaegar will stay silence if his father treat her badly, for he was known to be a chivalrous man. In fact I believe it was stated in the world of fire and blood book that Rhaegar and the Mad King relationship getting worse by the end of A.C. 280 was for reasons, and one of them I believe his father poor treatment towards Elia. Heck they even lived in Dragonstone not King's Landing after the marriage pretty much telling something.


	5. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His see and say nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short chapter, it's supposedly come before Rhaegar II.

It must be the madness in the king he served that made him agreeing on the match between Prince Rhaegar and Elia of Dorne. There were plenty ladies that suit his prince more than the Dornish Princess. Dorne wasn't the most adventegous kingdom, in fact if he were the king he would have agreed with Lord Tywin's offer of joining House Targaryen with House Lannister. They were the richest and could provide great benifits for the prince. But King Aerys was a mad one, he had trust issues and it got even worst after Duskendale. He distrust his own son, against the idea of giving his heir more power.

_A foolish decision._

Prince Rhaegar was a man worth more than anything. He was a man that should have all the power, because he knew the prince quite well. In his reign he would bring peace and prospereity towards his people. The perfect man for the throne. The smallfolks loved him, the high lords and peers respected him, a strong man with a good heart. Perhaps only a few fool men that have their own agenda that still want the king to rule. Yes, he had taken the oath, had taken the white cloak, the king must come first but his heart always belonged to the prince. He would do anything to assure that the prince ascend to the throne even if it's meant betraying the king or costed his own life.

That's why the matched between him and the princess quite upset him, because the match was a disappointing one and giving little power to the prince.

_Lie._

As he saw them, the future royal couple. Walking side-by-side, He saw the prince's eyes soften whenever he looked at the princess. In her companion, his prince easy to smile. He had never seen him smile like that to anyone before.

How can a woman that only know him in a few days manage to bring that kind of smile from him? While he had known him longer than her, in a squire together for years but never made him smile like that...

He looked away at the sight as his heart burn.

She was not worthy of his prince.

* * *

"I hear that you know Princess Elia quite well, Ser."

Ser Arthur looked at him, before nodding. "Yes, the princess and I was childhood friends along with my little sister, Ashara."

"So you know more about her, will she harm the prince?" He asked thoughtlessly.

Ser Arthur responded with a firm voice. "Princess Elia was a kind lady and a dutiful one. She wouldn't bring any harm to the prince."

"You seemed too confidence about that. Perhaps it's because you are from Dorne yourself?"

Ser Arthur looked faraway. "I know her. She is good, even too good sometimes. She bore a heart of gold. A rare one for that matter."

Jon just stared for a long moment. "Did you perhaps love her?"

"I do not dare to as I have taken this oath with me to my own grave." He then continued in whisper, but Jon still could hear it. "A fallen star does not good enough for a sun."

 _He loves her._ He could tell from the way he spoke of her. Only a fool wouldn't notice that. It's quite bizare to finding the truth like this. He did not expect this. The man that respected by everyone in the seven kingdoms and called as one of the greatest knights in the realm even suffered. Ser Arthur was also Prince Rhaegar's closest friend.

It's not like he and Arthur that different though, he thought solemnly.

Would this marriage bring harmony or misery for the realm? He did not know... only one he knew for sure, it did bring misery for him and certainly for Ser Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway who else do you want to see respond to the engagement of Rhaegar and Elia? If you have someone in mind. please do tell me.


	6. Elia III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marry Christmas everyone! Here is my little gift for you, hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I am.

Since the first time Elia lay her two feet in King's Landing, she had noticed many eyes would look at her with judgement in their varies eyes. The bride for their beloved prince. They would whisper among themselves whether she was worthy to be with him or not, whether she was worthy enough to be the future queen of the seven kingdoms.

Such a life that she never ever had imagined until Rhaegar, the man that still was very much an enigma in her life.

The welcome party had already been quite eventful as the King himself clearly showed disdain towards her as his future good daughter, _calling her a whore_. Never in her life, she received such insult, somehow, she was relief that Oberyn didn't come with her to the Capital or else she feared for the worst. _My dear brother could have getting himself burn._ As her brother wouldn't take kindly any kind of insult towards her, king or no king.

The king opinion of her, no less her Dornish heritage, an issue that clearly the king had. Yet, he agreed to this arrangement between Rhaegar and her, a complicated matter that she hadn't fully grasp yet. This perhaps had something to do with the fact that the father and the son didn't really have a good relationship as she noticed firsthand, the king even lashed out to him publically which seemed to be a daily occasion that the people around here used to see.

 _How can a father and a king did such a disgraceful act to his own son and heir? No wonder people calling him the Mad King._ As she could see why. It was just a beginning she realized, a verbal abuse perhaps nothing compared to what could happen in the future or what had happened to the others before her whose life unfortunate enough crossing path with the unstable king and must face his wrath, perhaps some had lost their life too. She shuddered at the thought.

 _He asked me to bear._ Elia thought, remembering Rhaegar's words. 

This place, King's Landing, was not her home. Even after a week she stayed here, It was still felt foreign, cold, and distant, nothing like the light and the warm of the Sun of Dorne. The people here, she did not know them well, a bunch of new faces, smiling at her but perhaps with a knife behind their back, ready to attack if she ever showed them a threat. _Be cautious and don't show them anything, wear your curtesy like armor_. Her lady mother had advised her once. So, she gave them nothing but her polite smile, wondering which of them would be her allies or enemies, she sure needed to know them more.

The grand welcome from the king did influence most of their opinion on her already, Ashara had informed her that some of the ladies already making up stories about her whoring. Being a Dornish, where in their sick opinion generalizing that all the women there would easily opened their cunts to every cocks. When she heard that she swallowed her rage, as giving in to that wouldn't give her any good. Trying to change their mind with words alone wouldn't have any impact, actions would always speak louder than words, she would use that.

"Let them talk for now," she had told Ashara. She had came to King's Landing with her following Elia's request to be one of her lady-in-waitings, she had accepted her request to Elia's delight. Having someone close liked her would please her especially in a new place with no friends like King's Landing. Rhaegar also didn't mind as he knew that Ashara was her closeset friend as Arthur's to Rhaegar. _Bring anyone you would like_ , _I do not want you to feel lonely there._ Rhaegar had assured her before, such thoughtful words from him she regarded.

She found something quite entertaining here as well, it seemed not only in Dorne, but Ashara's beauty was also caught many attention here. But her dear friend was always clueless to that, Ashara was truly a beautiful maiden with her long dark hair and hunting purple eyes. It was not a rare sight for Elia to see some knights stamble upon her sight which Elia couldn't help but tease her friend in the end.

"That knight must have fallen in love with you, Ashara. How would you responsible to that?" Her new favorite jest whenever they came visiting a new place in the Capital.

"Stop teasing me, Elia."

Elia chuckled. "I fear for that knight though, what would Arthur do if he ever found out?"

"Don't mention it, when it comes to his protection, he is as bad as Oberyn with you."

"Truly our brothers could cause a scene for a simple gaze fom a man into our way. Oberyn with his spear while Arthur with his sword."

Ashara chuckled gleefuly. "They are."

"I remember that time, when we were still a mere child, how Arthur beat a boy no more than seven for touching your hair."

"He was," fond smiles form on their lips. "Here he is now, wearing white cloak, a dream that he always had since a child. Serving the realm." Ashara voice came in whisper only she could hear. "But now the realm was in the hand of a mad king, Arthur never likes the king. I see why now, the way he insult you was unkingly," she continued. "Perhaps, this is why he serves and only loyal to Prince Rhaegar now, as he sees a better man in him. I can see it myself. I hope he is truly a better man and will treat you good."

Elia nodded at her friend concern. "I pray for that every night myself."

"You deserved it Elia, I know who you are. A good and clever woman, nonetheless a true Martell to the bone. Don't let any rumors and thoughtless words bother you."

Elia smiled at her. "I'm truly glad I bring you here. What would I do without you, Ashara?"

"You know it, Elia. I'm always here for you."

* * *

Her chamber was large, there was a king size bed with red curtains, and many exotic lamps, fancier than the one she had in Sunspear. She had removed all her royal attires after the visit from the Sept. Changing to her long white nightgown after taking a bath. Elia had dismissed her ladies after that, thinking to sleep soon but haven't found the need to sleep yet, so she had a plan to read a book that she had brought from the library here.

 _Rhaegar, where is he now?_ she thought as she haven't seen him since morning. He had been quite busy with his own duties as the crown prince. _Perhaps he was already asleep_. She thought a bit sad, as she found herself quite attach with her future husband, somehow always finding comfort in his presence.

Before she could take the book a knock was heard. "Princess Elia, Prince Rhaegar is here to see you, " annouced the guard in her front door. Hearing that her heart beat a little faster, suddenly feeling quite excited.

"Please let him in."

After a few seconds, Rhaegar came in. Still wearing the same attires as this morning before their seperation, perhaps he just come back without taking a bath first. But stil as handsome as she remembered, for the Seven Gods had created his face without flaws. She gave him a genuine smile. Please to see him visiting her.

"On what occasion, do I have the honor to have you visiting me at this hours?" She asked, her cat like eyes looking at him playfully.

"Do I need to have reason visiting my own bethored?" He came closer, a smile form on his lips while looking at her fondly.

"People is already talking, my prince. I have quite a reputation here." She played with his shirt when he had shorten the distance to circling his hands on her waist.

"In which?" He asked curiously.

She looked straight to his eyes. "Thanks to your father, now they call me a whore behind my back."

Rhaegar looked shock before his expression change darker, "who dare calling you that? Tell me." 

"Now now, my prince. Don't do anything reckless. You have your own reputation to maintain. Remember that."

"But I won't allow someone insulting you like that again. After my father-"

"You already defended me last time, facing your own father, your king, in order to defend my honor, you have done enough." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, I didn't do anything. I'm basically useless there." She could sense his self-loathing. 

"No you already speak up for me, it's not useless. It's meant a lot to me. I'm telling you this not to make you feel guilty, Rhaegar." She caressed his soft cheek. " I tell you, so you won't be surprised if you heard this rumor from someone else. Don't let this bother you, so please do ignore them. I promise you I can handle this."

Rhaegar looked at her sadly. He then resting his forehead on hers with a sigh, whispering to her. "You are truly one of a kind."

"Is that a compliment for me?"

He chuckled. Kissing her cheek lovingly before whispering on her ear. "It is."

She giggled brightly. When she looked up to meet his eyes again, his gaze had changed she could feel its heat, the way he nuzzled his nose on her, she knew he wanted to kiss her. But before he could capture her lips, she stopped them with her palm.

Rhaegar blinked comically at her, confuse with her sudden action.

"If you spending too long here, in my chamber, I think the rumor could get any worst," she told him.

Rhaegar didn't hide his disappointment, but he nodded obediently. "Right... I'm sorry." He reluctantly let go of his hold on her. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Elia." He then started to turn around to go, but Elia suddenly grasped his wrist, he looked back.

She bit her lips, hating the way she desired this man so much. "Don't go yet."

The way Rhaegar looked at her now could melt any walls in the North. Her stomach churned in anticipation as he once again getting closer, eyeing her lips with such intensity, the next second he already claiming her lips. She kissed him back, clutching onto his neck, bringing their body closer. He groaned as he could feel her soft body against his. Elia's hand move from his neck to his chest slowly as they kept kissing, her body pushing Rhaegar to move backward until she managed to make him sit on her bed, she then climbed on him to sit on his lap. She could hear him groaning when she grind slightly above him against his hard one. They let go of their kiss to take a breath, her eyes blur with passion as she gazed at Rhaegar, it mirorring her own. Their breathe were heavy as they looked at each other. His smell was so good, she couldn't help but sniff his neck, bringing their body closer again. She kissed his jaw before, dragging her mouth to bite his ear. "You have five minutes, Rhaegar."

The next thing she knew, Rhaegar flip her body, she yelp in suprise. He was now hovering above her while she lay on her bed, eyes never leaving each other, their legs tangled as his knees suddenly press against her core teasingly. She moaned.

"Please..." Elia whimpering weakly, while Rhaegar keep teasing her there.

"You are asking me this," Rhaegar whisper dangerously, mouth on her neck, kissing and licking her sensitive spots there. His hands started to roaming her body slowly. Untying her nightgown, she hissed when he sucked her expose skin. His hand teasing her arouse nipple, rubbing on it gentle. She grabbed his hair quite roughly whether asking him to stop or continue, but Rhaegar had a mind on its own as he starting to lick her left nipple while kept robbing the other, he pinched one while sucking hard the other. She moaned as her body trembling in delight. She could hear him chuckle before his mouth founding hers once again, shoving his tongue dominating her. "You have to be quite, my dear. You don't want the guards to hear, don't you?" He said teasingly while keep playing with her nipple.

She bited her lips trying to make herself quite. _Whose fault is this?_ she wanted to tell him but unable to as she would only moan louder. Rhaegar eyes was so dark before kissing her again long and hard. 

His hand travelling futher down until found her very sweet spot. Rhaegar cursed when touching her there. "So wet for me..." he whispered more to himself, his thumb gently rubbing her little glint there, Elia squirmed, Rhaegar had move to her side while playing her body like how he playing his harp. Holding her still from behind, he had entring her with two fingers and starting to thrust. She wanted to scream as the pleasure getting unbearable to hold back but Rhaegar kept her mouth shut with his deep kissing, swallowing her moans away. Before she knew she had reached its peak while screaming in his mouth. Leaving her body weaker, Rhaegar let go of her mouth, allowing her to breath freely. She heard him groan beside him, as she noticed he had played with his own member while playing hers. Elia's hand reaching his hard one and starting to help him pumping it that already leaked with precum. Not long after, he groaned upon his released in her hand. He was breathing hard beside her before whispering on her ear, "why you have to be so irresistable?"

Elia turned around to see his faced, the afterglow had leaving him breathless, but he still looked at her intensely. She touched his jaw to bring their mouth closer, she kissed him tenderly. The way he looked at her always make her feel so beautiful, so desirable, so special. None had made her feel like this after a long time. The feeling was getting stronger she realized, and how she was afraid of that.

_Be still my heart.._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope My Elia and Rhaegar wouldn't be too OOC, I truly trying to make their character close to what the canon has describe them so far. Also yeah Elia IS an adult woman that I believe know what she wanted. I used to hate Rhaegar with passion because of what he did to Elia and his children and eveyone but when I learn more about him, deepening his action and characterization by GRRM in the books, I actually find him a decent and good man. I feel like he is a tragic hero, why I would think so? Allow me to show it with this fic why I feel like Rhaegar was like that when you learn and take the hints that GRRM had provide us in the books. So I hope you will stay with me in the journey. See you soon.


End file.
